Dale Stuckey
Dale Stuckey was a CSU technician in the New York City Police Department. Fresh from the academy, he was eager to make a name for himself, but although he was a quick study, he lacked experience and his intuition was not quite ready for prime time. His assigned supervisor, CSU Tech Ryan O'Halloran, made no secret of the fact that he hated Stuckey. Presumably, this also went for anyone else, as others usually groaned among themselves when he called out to them. Selfish During the search for Sierra Walker, Stuckey earned the ire of everyone in the Special Victims Unit, especially Detective Elliot Stabler, when he alerted the press about the location where Sierra was buried, believing he was helping. He further compounded his errors when he nearly dug right into Sierra's remains. (SVU: "Selfish"). A bad habit he had was constantly telling people how to do their job, and automatically assuming that what he saw was all there was in the case. His worse habit was noted by Stabler in "Zebras", where he always referred to himself instead of part of the team. Zebras Stuckey graduated from nuisance to full-blown sociopath during the Peter Harrison case. The SVU had had a strong case against Harrison, as they had found the knife he had used to kill and mutilate Rachel Nauss, but Stuckey had made an error on the paperwork that not only rendered the knife inadmissible in court, but also created a precedent for rendering other murder weapons inadmissible. Publicly humiliated, Stuckey snapped and swore he would do whatever it took to get Harrison re-implicated. To this end, he followed Harrison to Coney Island, where he murdered Annie May Lawson. The police naturally suspected Harrison, and Harrison did himself no favors - when he realized the cops were following him, he set a gas trap that nearly killed Detectives Stabler and Tutuola. Stuckey set up a similar trap in the car of Julia Zimmer, Harrison's lawyer, then hid a loaded syringe of potassium chloride in a chair at the home of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. Both traps worked, though Detectives Olivia Benson and Stabler were able to rush Donnelly to a hospital. Donnelly survived thanks to their quick actions. Unfortunately for Stuckey, a mosquito had bitten him while he was rigging Zimmer's car, and O'Halloran managed to extract a blood sample from the mosquito and called Stabler. Stuckey killed O'Halloran and managed to ambush Stabler. Manic from adrenaline, he tortured Stabler, but was caught by Olivia Benson. Benson managed to get Stuckey to drop his guard long enough for Stabler to kick him in the groin, at which point Benson knocked him unconscious. Stuckey is presumably in prison for life without parole for multiple counts of murder in the first degree and at least two counts of attempted murder in the first degree. Trivia *His catchphrase, "Bing, bang, bong," came from his first appearance when he too eagerly came to a wrong conclusion as to what happened at a crime scene and used the catchphrase. Stabler and Benson then pointed out details at the crime scene making him realize his error. Benson then mockingly repeated, "Bing, bang, bong". Known Victims *Annie May Lawson *Julia Zimmer *Elizabeth Donnelly *The CSU lab standoff: **Ryan O'Halloran **Elliot Stabler **Olivia Benson Appearances *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit **Season 10: "Ballerina" • "Selfish" • "Crush" • "Zebras" Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Crime Scene Unit (NYPD) Category:Serial Killers Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Sociopaths